1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined filtering method for recycling noble metals from Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noble metals such as platinum, palladium, rhodium, silver, and ruthenium, have high catalytic activities and excellent high temperature resistance, oxidation resistance, and corrosion resistance. However, the noble metals are expensive, which greatly restricts the application thereof.
Conventional technologies for recycling noble metal catalysts include distillation, an outer filter method, and an inter filter method. However, the involved reactor is often expensive. The filtration accuracy is low, the heavy distillate still contains significant amounts of catalysts, and the waste catalyst in the reactor cannot be recycled. The returning route of the catalyst and the filter are often blocked, thereby affecting the normal operation of the reactor. In addition, improper operation easily destroys the filter cloth.